powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobi 19: Search For It! The OtomoNin of the Sky
is the ninteenth episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. It marks the debut of Lion Ha-Ojo. Synopsis The Ninningers seek a machinesmith named Tetsunosuke Saika after an Advanced Youkai damages their equipment. Plot Following up from the previous episode, the Ninningers consult Yoshitaka about Kinji becoming his student, who firmly rejects and tells them to be better than him at something if they want to persuade him. Meanwhile, StarNinger battles Kyuemon after realizing how wrong he was to consider his previous offer. The latter then tells him about the Flying OtomoNin, which the Last Ninja couldn't tame, before disappearing. Kibaoni uses his own power to create Advanced Youkai Nue, who not only curb-stomps the Ninningers in battle but damages Yakumo and Kasumi's Goton Nin Shuriken, Takaharu and Nagi's Ninja Ichibantou and Dumpmaru's Nin Shuriken. Kasumi summons Byunmaru to help them retreat, but cannot repair the severe damage done to the equipment. Kinji suggests they go to Tetsunosuke Saika, a machine-smith that helped the Last Ninja create the OtomoNin and the one whom Kinji hired over the internet to create Rodeomaru. On their way to the Lion Temple where he resides, they meet a strange old man drinking sake who gives them directions after an odd conversation. Once they arrive, they meet a young man who questions their arrival when the old man from earlier takes the damaged Nin Shuriken and runs off. The Ninningers try to catch him, but he exploits their weaknesses and defeats them: Yakumo and Kasumi, while smart, can be taken down if their opponent moves in before they can notice, Takaharu's only positive is that he's strong, Kinji has talent but isn't used to working as a team, not to mention quickly fooled by mind games, and Nagi and Fuuka are clever and quick yet rely on the others too much. As a whole team, they aren't good ninja yet and depend on their gear too much. Suddenly, they are ambushed by a giant Nue and two Gashadokuro at a time where Dumpmaru is unavailable, preventing any form of Shurikenjin from being created. However, the young man from earlier arrives with repaired items, revealing that he was Tetsunoke Saika the 22nd. Even so, King Shurikenjin is quickly dismantled and Nue begins destroying Shinobimaru and Rodeomaru, when the old man turns into Sky OtomoNin Lion Ha-Ojo, forcing Nue to retreat. The man reveals himself to be Shishi-Oh, Lion Ha-Ojo's spirit, but rejects the Ninningers' request to gain his aid as Takaharu's reasoning is exactly the same as Yoshitaka's from years ago. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Suit Actors *AkaNinger: *AoNinger: *KiNinger: *ShiroNinger: *MomoNinger: *StarNinger: *Shinobimaru: *Shurikenjin, King Shurikenjin: *Rodeomaru: *Gengetsu Kibaoni: *Kyuemon Izayoi: *Masakage Tsugomori: *Advanced Yokai Nue: *Jukkarage: Various Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Shinobimaru, Combination (King Shurikenjin) *AoNinger - Goton (Water Setting), Dragomaru *KiNinger - Dumpmaru *ShiroNinger - Wanmaru *MomoNinger - Goton (Water Setting), Byunmaru, Kakuranger (Cloning Technique) *StarNinger - Furai (Lightning Setting), Rodeomaru Errors *KiNinger and ShiroNinger's Karakuri Hengen announce "Bow Transformer Shot" while there aren't any Nin Shuriken attached to it. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 36 . *'Viewership': 4.4% *'Sealing Shuriken purified': 18 out of 48 **'In Ninningers' possession: 17' **'In Kyuemon's possession: 1' *'Most fireworks in closing credits:' **'Blue': 2 **'Red': 3 **'Green': 6''' **'''Yellow: 5 *The opening is edited to include Surfermaru. *When Shishi-Oh leaps down from a tree to pounce on Takaharu, he shouts "GAO!". Aside from being a clue to his character's identity, Yukio Yamagata would shout this as the first song lyric of Gaoranger Hoero!!, the opening theme for Gaoranger. *This is the first time a Sentai team has done a roll call inside their Robo. DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Shinobi 17: Good Bye, StarNinger!, Shinobi 18: The Youkai That Yakumo Loved, Shinobi 19: Search For It! The OtomoNin of the Sky and Shinobi 20: The Chozetsu! Lion Ha-Oh. Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. See Also (fight footage & story) External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 探せ！天空のオトモ忍 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 探せ！天空のオトモ忍